


I couldn't care less

by obsidian_snowflake



Series: blackness' illumination [2]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Wade and Nathan are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidian_snowflake/pseuds/obsidian_snowflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cable couldn’t care less about the unfinished paperwork on his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I couldn't care less

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series, but can be read as a stand-alone as well.

It had been 10 days since their honeymoon.  
Well, the one night that had been it.

It was a mystery to Nathan how Deadpool managed to keep his distance for so long.  
The merc acted as if they were nothing more than friends.  
And while this was exactly what Nathan wanted him to do when other people were present, it kind of irked him that he did it even when no one else was around. 

No attempts at intimacy.  
No complaining about the total lack of kisses and sex.  
Not showing any interest in him.  
Going right to his flat when they were back on Providence after a mission or once he completed a task that Nathan had assigned to him.

Cable only assigned easy and less important tasks of the daily affairs to Wade.  
He didn't want to overwhelm the younger man.  
Frankly speaking, he was afraid that Wade would fail.  
Failing at minor tasks wouldn't be a big deal.

In the first few days, he had been glad that the mutate didn't bother him when he felt tired and he didn't have to snub him as he had to do before.  
Then, he gradually started to feel ignored. And it hurt.  
And he had to admit that he keenly craved for the sex. 

On the evening of the 12th day, he decided to confront Wade.  
Although there was unfinished paperwork on his desk and the current political situation needed attention, he got up from his office chair and intended to leave the cockpit. 

"Nate, where are you going?"  
Irene, who was busy writing the last part of a statement on Providence's legality, asked.

"I.. I need to get some rest."

"But Nate, you have to approve of this statement and submit it to world leaders.  
Better yesterday than today!"

"I will do it later. They can wait for it a few more hours.  
Aren't politics said to be quite slow in this era anyway?"

"Shouldn't we set a good example?"  
She started to get worked up and Cable had no intention to deal with that now.

"Irene, please, I said I will do it. Just not right away."

"And what about Rumekistan? You said you wanted to look into the matter today to finally decide if you will or won't intervene."

"Yes, I know. Can you prepare the most recent info?" 

He left the room without another word, Irene's reproachful "Nate!" haunting him. 

The Chief of Staff was baffled.  
That kind of behaviour was unusual and odd coming from someone as disciplined and committed as Nathan Summers.

She looked at the screens that showed the footage the surveillance cameras recorded live.  
With her eyes, she followed Nathan's way not to his own place but to the one flat that was occupied by Wade Wilson.  
Irene frowned. So much for 'needing a rest'.

Why did he lie to her?  
Why was it more important to Nathan to visit his pet maniac than to care about world politics and the fate of people?  
Something strange was going on.

She turned away from the particular screen once there was nothing to see, just an empty hallway, continuing her work and her frown. 

Cable wondered if he should head to his flat and make use of bodysliding to get to Wade.  
It seemed like the safer option.  
On second thought, it seemed ridiculous and paranoidal.  
So he walked to Deadpool's domicile with determination.  
He wanted distraction.

  


_Tod und Krieg auf der ganzen Welt /  
Death and war the world over_

_Es könnt' mir nichts egaler sein /  
There's nothing I could care less about_

_Im Regenwald werden Bäume gefällt /  
In the rainforest trees get cut down_

_Es könnt' mir nichts egaler sein /  
There's nothing I could care less about_

_Delfine im Thunfischsalat, wie gemein /  
Dolphins in the tuna salad, how mean_

_Doch es könnte mir nichts egaler sein /  
But there's nothing I could care less about_

_Wenn am Strand der letzte Wal verwest /  
When the last whale rots on the beach_

_Es könnt' mir nichts egaler sein /  
There's nothing I could care less about_

_Ham die Backstreet Boys sich aufgelöst? /  
Did the Backstreet Boys disband?_

_Es könnt' mir nichts egaler sein /  
There's nothing I could care less about_

_Und ist auch jeder Politiker ein Schwein /  
And even if every politician is a pig_

_Es könnte mir nichts egaler sein /  
There's nothing I could care less about_

  


The unlocked door opened with a weak metallic screech.  
Wade, who was sitting backwards on a kitchen chair, hugging its backrest and watching TV, looked in the entrance's direction and gave Nathan a mischievous grin.

Cable raised an eyebrow before he strode up to the mutate's bed and sat down on the edge.

"Won't you come over here?" 

He didn't like the smirk on Wade's face.  
The man was eyeing him without a blink.

"Aren't you busy saving the future, the present and the past?"

"I am taking a break. Come over here. Now!"

"To do what?"

"Damn it, Wade. Wipe that grin off your face." 

The feeling of having fallen into a trap sneaked in.  
He hated to have that feeling. And he hated it even more when there really was a trap he fell into.  
It meant that all his wariness and attention wasn't enough. He hadn't been able to foresee it.  
He had misjudged his enemy. 

But Wade wasn't his enemy anymore. He was his husband. 

Wade got up and stopped when he was one step away from Nathan,  
standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

He wore grey sweatpants and a tight-fitting black longsleeve that got stretched by his muscular physique. Which was rather surprising.  
Wade's private clothing tended to be loose-fitting.  
As if the merc wanted to hide away in it. 

The annoying smirk had vanished, giving place to an unreadable expression.

All the while, the TV wasn't turned off, Wade had only turned down the volume.

Wade repeated his words. "To do what?"

"Isn't that obvious?"  
His left eye glowed in the same shade of orange the sunset had coloured the apartment in.  
If he was able to, Cable would project images of that night on the canvas of Wade's mind.

"Indeed, it is."  
Just he didn't allow himself to let Nathan off the hook so easily.  
He had successfully contained himself for 12 days.  
A few more minutes should be possible.  
He didn't move.  
Only his index finger was impatiently tapping at his own ribcage.

Nathan sighed and got up again.  
He embraced the mercenary tightly until he felt Wade giving up his resistance.

"I want to take you to bed."

"Bridal style?" 

Nathan would have been able to see the grin with only his ears.  
"Dead man style, if you don't stop with this attitude."

"Oh, you're one kinky motherfucker, Nate.  
Didn't take you to be into necrophilia."

Sighing, the mutant crudely pushed Deadpool to and on the bed.  
The sight of Wade positioned with his front on the bed and his backside towards him made up for a lot of things. With the shape of his firm asscheeks visible through the sweatpants.

Wade turned around and smirked again, spreading his legs invitingly and lifting his torso by getting on his elbows.  
"Will you only stand there and look at me, or actually join me on the bed?  
No doubt, I could give you a show worth your while.  
But that seems a tiny weeny bit too generous.  
You are a too-busy-to-care-for-your-husband husband after all."

"You are the one who basically ignored me for days."

"Why do I have to come to you? You could have come to me all the time, Nate.  
Could have hijacked my bed and taken me anytime."

"Apparently, it takes 12 days till I do that."

The bed creaked badly when the taller man joined Wade on it, kneeling down between his legs and grabbing both his knees, eyes meeting,  
soon bending forward and placing one hand on each side of his spouse.  
Each's desire tangible for the other.

"Praise the Flying Spaghetti Monster it didn't take you even longer.  
I wouldn't have made it one more day.  
Living off of masturbating while fantasizing about you is so not satisfying."  
(I missed your warmth and your scent and your heavy body on me, the noises you make during sex and just your presence, skin to skin and T.O. mesh to skin. But I'm not telling you this.)

Wade dropped back and caressed the back of Nathan's neck with his hands,  
letting his fingers roam through the man's occipital hair.  
The white hair felt soft, the area at the nape that was trimmed short a little spiky and overdue.

It gave him a short flashback to a time in his teenage years when his Dad had shaved his 'punk' hair off so short he was nearly bald and two weeks later his girlfriend really liked touching his head, saying it felt like a massage brush against her palm.  
He had told her to enjoy it as long as it would last. He would never have it that short again.  
He liked his hair, and he especially liked it longer.

Was that a real memory or just some bullshit his damaged brain had created?  
He had no idea.  
But he liked hair, that was a fact. 

And now he was forever cursed with a bald head.  
The occasional few hairs that showed up on his head didn't count.

And with background but ever-present pain in his whole body, skin especially.  
Cursed with ugly oozing wounds and scars and sores.  
Not to mention the corpse-like stench his body emitted when it was more stressed out and rotting than anything else, usually after high-damage battles.  
How the hell was Nate attracted to him?

Nathan leaned in for a kiss, but didn't touch the other's lips yet.  
"Why did you avoid me?"

"I didn't want to be a distraction.  
I know how serious you are about all the world-saving-stuff..."  
(And I wanted to know if you would come of your own accord or if only that one time was self-motivated and now you only bother with me when I insist, out of pity or obligation or something.) 

Nate kissed him passionately, asking Wade's tongue for a dance as he had the mutate pinned down flat.

Cable's heavy, sturdily built torso covered his upper body,  
not leaving any room between them.  
When Nathan shoved his T.O. hand under his shirt and carefully nibbled at his scarred lower lip, Wade pressed his pelvis against Nate's and slowly moved it in circles.

Ending the kiss, the warrior sat back on his knees and granted Wade some space.

"Undress!"

There was no need to repeat the order.  
The mercenary got out of the tight longsleeve immediately and tossed it away. 

The potential savior of the world grabbed the sweatpants at the waistband and pulled them down a little. Revealing Wade's hip bones and lower abdominal muscles.  
Keeping the other man's erection imprisoned, pressed to the right side of his groin. 

Nate smirked at Wade and rubbed over it with his T.O. palm.  
Wade covered his mouth with the back of his hand to muffle his moans. 

"Don't do this, Wade. I want to hear your voice and all the sexy sounds you make."  
He let his T.O. fingers slide along the bulge,  
loving how the younger man made sweet noises and spread his legs as wide as the trousers allowed.  
There was nothing more important right now than taking care of Wade's and his own needs. 

  


_Du tanzt mit mir, die Welt ist schön /  
You are dancing with me, the world is beautiful_

_Wenn du mit mir tanzt, /  
When you dance with me,_

_kann es mir gar nicht besser geh'n /  
I can't be more fine_

_Du tanzt mit mir, das Ende naht /  
You are dancing with me, the end is near_

_Wenn du mit mir tanzt, /  
When you dance with me,_

_bleibt mir die ganze Misere erspart /  
I am spared the whole misery_

_Sechs Millionen Arbeitslose, grob geschätzt /  
Six million unemployed, at a rough guess_

_Es könnt' mir nichts egaler sein /  
There's nothing I could care less about_

_Meine Lieblingsfernsehserie abgesetzt /  
My favorite TV show cancelled_

_Es könnt' mir nichts egaler sein /  
There's nothing I could care less about_

_Und wenn sie morgen das Benzin wieder verblei'n /  
And if they lead the petrol again tomorrow_

_Es könnte mir nichts egaler sein /  
There's nothing I could care less about_

  


When Wade was practically squirming under him and a damp spot was showing on the sweatpants, Nathan stopped his ministrations, commented by Wade with a needy whine, and got out of bed to undress.  
He felt Wade's eyes on him as he unbuttoned his midnight-coloured shirt and suit pants and unzipped the fly.

"Take those off, too."

The mutate got rid of the sweats and repositioned himself on the bed.  
Now taking up the length of the bed rather than the width.  
Cable took his place next to Wade who welcomed him with a peck to his lips.

Both of them sported an erection that was only covered by one layer of clothes.  
In Nathan's case, that layer was one of his black boxer briefs.  
Wade's hard-on was restricted by some yellow panties with a big damp spot in the front.  
The panties had a hard time covering his genitals, providing some insight at the sides.  
Nathan raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Aren't those for women?  
Wade, there's absolutely no reason for you to try being more like a woman for me.  
I know that I married a guy."

"Ehm... I kind of just like wearing these...."  
He felt embarrassed for a moment, blushing nearly invisibly before he recovered confidence.

"A piece of cloth sewn in pretty shape doesn't change my gender.  
But you could change the current state of my genitals, Nate."  
Wade gave him a suggestive look along with that line.

"You are right." Nathan smiled at him.

"What with?"

"Both declarations." 

The taller man got on top of his husband again and gently rubbed his pelvis against the panties which earned him more moans.  
"I want you to be on top."

Confused, but with a glint in his eyes, Wade asked, "Really? Last time, you said that you don't bottom.  
You changed your mind?"

"I mean, I want you to ride me."

That was a bit of a disappointment.

"Fuck you, Nate, for raising my hope with your bad wording!"

Nathan teased his buds between his thumbs and index fingers whilst grinding down with more force than before.  
Groaning, Wade instantly made a hollow back and pressed his fingers into Nate's right hip.  
"Ok, yes, I'm fine with that. Let me get the lube."

Nathan released the merc, freed his hard member of the briefs and got comfortable lying on his back with an arm crossed behind his head, waiting impatiently.

Wade rummaged around in a big red and black gym bag.

"Found it!" he declared, throwing his fist in the air.  
He saw that Nathan was by now completely naked on his bed and sneaked up to his side.

"So, Mr. Impressive...," Wade moved the bottle in circles above the mutant's chest, "you want me to service you? Or are you gonna do something, too?"

"How about 50:50? Your turn first."  
The so-called Man out of Time fondled Wade's balls and pulled at the yellow panties with one finger hooked into the side of the cloth's crotch.

"Mmmh....  
Ok, that doesn't sound too bad. Deal."

Wade freed himself of the panties and got on top of Nate,  
sitting on the man's lower abdominals with a knee on either side of Nathan's body.  
He felt his spouse's erect penis touching his one buttock,  
knowing where it, pretty soon, would be and how good that would feel.  
His own cock twitched at the mere thought of it. 

But first things first.  
He opened the cap and poured a generous amount of the bottle's content on his right hand.  
Nate took the bottle from him and closed it.

Leaning forward and supporting himself on his other arm, he reached behind.  
With his head bent down, he exhaled the moment he touched the rim with his slicked up fingers,  
slowly circling his tight sphincter to relax himself before pushing his middle finger in. 

Wade added his index finger and carefully moved both digits back and forth several times.  
The ring finger became the third inside him. 

It was better to be well-prepared than sorry.  
Although Nathan's flaccid dick was nothing to write home about, the guy was a grower.

Wade, on the other hand, was a shower.  
He always gave a good show.  
Except for the times he was too caught up in despair and didn't.

He felt Nathan's normal hand on his marred flesh, gently wanking him.

Wade removed his fingers from within his hole and reached for the lube that was lying on the sheets, wiping his fingers on them.  
With his semi-clean hand, he opened the bottle once more and poured some on his left hand's palm.  
The assassin kneeled down, seized the cock behind him and lubed it up from base to tip.  
He made sure that the foreskin didn't cover a part of the head before he lifted his thighs completely from his lower legs and moved his whole body a few centimeters backwards.  
Still holding the hard member in place.

Nathan smiled at him and massaged Wade's muscular thighs with his hands.  
Encouraged, Wade lined the partly T.O. penis up with his anus and lowered his body down a bit.

The tension in his body vanished when the glans slid in without much discomfort.  
Wade exhaled in relief.  
He slowly went lower with his butt, taking more and more of Cable's cock in until he was sitting on the older man completely and comfortably.

Nathan moaned at the sensation and grabbed Wade's hips with both hands.  
Both drunk with bliss in the moment of their bodily joining.

  


_Du sitzt auf mir, die Welt ist schön /  
You are sitting on me, the world is beautiful_

_Wenn du auf mir sitzt, /  
When you sit on me,_

_kann es mir gar nicht besser geh'n /  
I can't be more fine_

_Du sitzt auf mir, das Ende naht /  
You are sitting on me, the end is near_

_Wenn du auf mir sitzt, /  
When you sit on me,_

_bleibt mir die ganze Misere erspart /  
I am spared the whole misery_

  


Wade started to move up and down in a lazy rhythm, drinking Nate's every expression in.  
The arousal in his eyes, the relaxed features that showed only the concentration Nate had on him and the sensations he gave him.  
The warrior's mouth was slightly open and low, throaty moans escaped it.

Wade had to wonder if he was the first man who saw Nathan like that from this angle.  
He leaned backwards.  
The changed angle caused the cock inside him to rub against his prostate.  
His moans became higher-pitched and mingled with Nathan's.

Suddenly, the newsreader's agitated voice reached his lust-clouded mind.  
Something about a sudden escalation in the troubled country of Rumekistan.  
Nate had talked about Rumekistan before. It was somehow important.  
Wade abruptly stopped moving.

"Nate, don't you have to step in?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Rumekistan. Saving the world. Listen to the fucking news!"

Cable concentrated on the newscaster's talk.

"I guess we have to leave straightaway... right?"  
Wade got ready to climb off Nathan.

"Why didn't you turn the damn TV off?"

  


_Ist mir egal /  
I don't care_

_Ist mir egal /  
I don't care_

_Ist mir egal /  
I don't care_

_Es ist mir so egal /  
I don't fucking care_

_Du sitzt auf mir, die Welt ist schön /  
You are sitting on me, the world is beautiful_

_Wenn du auf mir sitzt, /  
When you sit on me_

_kann es mir gar nicht besser geh'n /  
I can't be more fine_

  


"Nate?" Wade was startled.

Nathan tightened his grip on Wade's hips and forced him to stay.  
"I'm not going anywhere right now. Neither do you. There are enough heroes out there that can help. That's not my business."

He emphasized his decision with a rough thrust into Wade's hot depth that also made for a promise. 

  


_Du sitzt auf mir, das Ende naht /  
You are sitting on me, the end is near_

_Wenn du auf mir sitzen bleibst, /  
If you stay seated on me,_

_versprech ich, ich bleib' hart /  
I promise, I will stay hard_

_Du schaust mich an und bist entsetzt /  
You look at me and are appalled_

_So hättest du mich niemals eingeschätzt /  
You would have never thought I were like this_

_Die Welt ist mir egal, wenn du dich auf mich setzt /  
I don't care about the world, when you sit down on me_

_Sitz! /  
Sit!_

  


"Are you - hah - are you for real?"  
The merc was baffled. 

Nathan lifted his heavy torso from the mattress and embraced Wade,  
pressing his chest against Wade's sweaty body and searching for his lips.

The assuring action convinced Wade and he kissed back.

"That's good," Wade whispered.  
"And it's your turn now."  
(But I will cheat and join in.) 

  


Irene would later make a fuss about his decision not to interfere yet.  
But right now, Nathan couldn't care less.

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used is called [Ignorama](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jDfGPwFQJNI) by the German band Die Ärzte.  
> I translated the lyrics into English.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. English is not my native language.


End file.
